chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
R-22 Machine Pistol
The R-22 Machine Pistol, also known as "The Lightning Gun" or the "Stormtrooper" was a projectile firearm utilized by Robotnik's military forces, primarily robotic pawns that served him. The weapon was small, compact, and had a high rate of fire. Description The R-22 is a fast-firing machine pistol chambered in 7.62x39mm RK AUTO ammunition that has minor modifications to make it unique to his forces. The weapon comes stock with a drum magazine that holds upwards of 75 rounds. When paired alongside the R-11 Carbine, the R-22 can function as a submachine gun rather than a sidearm. The weapon could possibly be designed to fit into both these roles thanks to its compact size and ammunition size. The weapon is known for its incredible innacuracy. The range of the R-22 is noticably less than that of modern Human machine pistols, and even those of Mobian design. It's possible that the accuracy was not the main point of the gun, but rather the psychological effect that it produces. The weapon's heavier round brings incredible stopping power to it, taking targets down in either one or two shots. The ammunition's mutilating ability was prized more over the ability to reach ranges of more than 250 meters. UNSC personnel who come across the R-22 often look the weapon older and then toss it down in favor of other weapons. On more than one occasion, personnel have even resorted to using their melee weapons rather than rely on what they came to call "The Lightning Gun" based on the fact that it 'never struck the same place twice'. The part that confused analysts about the gun was that it had an adjustable stock, which would be superfluous since the robot's weight and gyroscopes would probably be able to account for the recoil over an organic being. Some Mobian officials say that the R-22 wasn't only intended for robot soldiers to use. Perhaps the intention was to also allow organic beings to weild the gun. Some more grave predictions say that the gun would be the standard firearm for a conquered empire. Nevertheless, the R-22 still sees high production within Kintobor's Circle, proving that it isn't the function of the weapon, but the fear that comes with it that keeps people down. History The first appearance of the R-22 was around the time that Julian Kintobor staged his coup on Mobius in 3225. After he formed his own faction based around his acquisition of Robotropolis and those who remained behind as slaves, he produced the weapons to arm his new drones that he ordered to patrol the streets and on the front lines. The R-22 saw use through 3235 all the way until after Robotnik's arrest in 3238. It's believed that it's still being used by Robotnik's drones. Operation The 50 round drum magazine is loaded into its reciever and the user chambers a round using the ambidextrous charging lever. The weapon uses standard gas operation to extract and then rechamber a new round and this continues until the weapon runs dry. Upon loading a new magazine, the user then has to rechamber the first round of the new magazine to repeat the process. The weapon features a fixed rear sight, but a fold up front sight and a body length-running Picatinny rail meaning that it was intended to hold other accessories or sights, something that would seem to be un-needed considering the main operators were robots, further supporting that organics were intended to use the weapons later. Category:Weapon Category:Robotnik Category:Machine Pistol